


Quiet Canaries

by EideticMoose



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, MCR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EideticMoose/pseuds/EideticMoose
Summary: Gerard Way is a mysterious man. He Owns the Arts store below his apartment but not much else is known. He's a friendly hermit with a pride for his art but, when his store invites a new customer, his singing canaries become quiet.2016!Gerard Way2017!Frank Iero





	1. About A Boy

_Coffee, Coffee, Coffee_  Was all Gerard was thinking as he scanned his dirty cramped kitchen in search of his prized, slightly chipped, Joker mug. He was already running way over time and Lindsey had already called him to hurry up. He silently squealed as his eyes landed on the familiar purple and fluorescent green. Gerard quickly grabbed the mug from behind a random plastic bag and without a second thought threw the lukewarm liquid down his throat, humming at the feeling of caffeine finally in his system, feeling the small coffee high he was so lovingly addicted to. Next on the list was his appearance, Lindsey was always hounding him to look better and more presentable, she told him he looked homeless, but that idea was quickly becoming impossible by the way his stringy toffee brown hair fought against his finger combing and stuck out in awkward angles. He quickly gave up on the pointless quest, throwing a cheap muddy brown jacket over his, probably dirty, black Batman graphic tee and grabbing an old beanie on the way out of his slightly unhinged apartment door. He tried not to slam it shut but it always made a loud bang no matter what. His studio apartment sat above his small art store, technically next to as the door in sat beside it, both were worn down places but the art shop was much more upkept than his sad apartment.

He wasn't very thrilled to see Lindsey Ballato sitting on the steps of his store, as he stepped out of his front door, and neither was she by the way she groaned. He walked over to where she sat and looked down at her.

"You're late Way," she dramatically exclaimed, pulling her body off of the chilled steps.

"Why are you even here linds? We both know you're only here to get sculpting clay," Gerard said, walking passed and fiddling with his keys for the door.

"Do I seriously need an excuse to see you?" She sighed, the lock clicked and Gerard slightly slammed into it to get it to open. He swung the door wide open allowing Lindsey through first.

"Age before Beauty," he joked as Lindsey passed him and immediately turned on the heating.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Gerard," she said as she disappeared into the store and just as Gerard predicted, into the sculpting section.

His store wasn't the biggest thing in the world but it was decent and it brought in people. The walls were a dull beige and the linoleum floor was dented and scratched with spots that won't come out. Gerard quickly flipped the closed sign to Open on the door. He walked over the counter and pulled out a jar filled with 50c lead pencils and placed them right next to the beat up register. He looked up just in time to see Lindsey dump all her things onto the counter. Four packs of modelling clay and sculpting tools.

"Scan Slave," Gerard scoffed as he began scanning the items, seeing her grin in his peripheral. Every time it beeped, she would beep back. After the third beep, he sent her a warning gaze. "What? Loosen up, Gerard." He smiled as he scanned the last things before dumping all of it into a small plastic bag. "I've got to get to work. See you later Alligator," she said, grabbing her bag and throwing up her painted middle finger as she pranced out. Leaving him alone in the store, it was only quiet for a couple moments before he heard the bell jingle and the distinct pair of heavy footsteps enter.

"You're late," He called out, not even looking up to know it was his only employee.

"Yeah, Yeah. You were late to," Bert teased, tying his work apron. Gerard pulled his name tag from under the counter and held it out for him which the man happily accepted it, pinning it to his shirt. His hair used to be long and black but he'd had it cut and the sides shaved. He would never tell him but he was thankful, it looked much better on him. Bert still had his black everything else, however.

"I'm the boss, I can be late," Bert laughed at the comment, leaning his back against the counter. "Now go unpack boxes out the back," he could practically feel the groan coming off of his employee.

The morning was at first slow at first but was pretty alive during lunch when people were on break. Busy in the art store wasn't busy busy. It was just busy enough to keep you on your feet but not busy enough to stress you out. Gerard appreciated that about the place. Once the store was clear they both took their breaks together.

"Honestly man, you're like a caged bird. You never go out, you're cage is open fly!" Bert exclaimed, flapping his arms around to symbolise flying. It didn't look like flying, more like backstroke.

"I like my cage very much thank you," Gerard replied before shovelling his sad salad into his mouth.

"But you're not free, you won't live until you leave your nest," Bert explained, picking at his own food.

"But... what if I don't know how to fly?" Bert looked like he'd been caught off guard, eyebrows furrowed but soon a smile spread across his face.

"Then I'll teach you. I might even take you to a gay bar. I'm not even gay and I'm willing to do that for you," Gerard sighed in defeat, weighing his options.

"Maybe not a gay bar just yet," Bert looked shocked.

"Wait, did I just get Gerard Way to agree with going out?! Mark this historic day on your calendar!" Bert exclaimed leaving Gerard red with embarrassment.

"I'm not THAT bad," he tried to argue, only to get a single look from his friend saying No. The bell jingles to say a customer had arrived and both men jumped to their feet. The customer stood confidently in the doorway, ink lined hands tucked into their women's skinny jeans. The man looked around the room, hazel eyes quickly scanning everything.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Bert spoke first, sounding much cheerier than he looked. His eyes glanced over to a very tensed Bert before a charming smile took possession of his face.

"Just browsing," he replied, Jersey accent showing through. The man brushed passed Bert and through into one of the aisles. Bert silently growled moving over to Gerard. Gerard's eyes followed the man as he walked around, taking in his features. He was pretty short for the confident aura he portrayed, but he was pretty god damn attractive in Gerard's books.

"Seems like a prick," Bert whispered when he noticed Gerard's not so subtle staring at the customer.

"You don't know that," He tried to defend the man's honour but the blonde man just looked at him with a disbelieving expression. He did look a bit like an ass. Bert smiled at him before the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them caught their attention. The dark-haired customer and Bert exchanged aggravated looks, he'd definitely heard. Bert stood back away from Gerard as they both looked at each other.

"I'll go restock the paints," Bert mumbled leaving Gerard and the customer alone.

"You let all your employees talk shit about your customers..." His eyes looked for Gerard's name tag, "Gerard?" Gerard blushed in embarrassment, shaking his head as his eyes darted down. "I'd probably have done something, but you're too cute to see something like that," The man shamelessly flirted, leaning up against the counter like Bert had only a few moments ago. "plus, I wouldn't want him to be beat up in front of the guy he wants to bone," Gerard's head shot up.

"Bert's straight," Gerard argued, the customer chuckled.

"Really? did you see the way he was looking at you? I've been here five minutes and sweetie, I can already tell," He blushed at the nickname but continued to deny Bert's undying love for him. Bert was certainly straight and He and Gerard were just friends

"That'll be $5.80," Gerard told him, holding out an eco-friendly bag out for him. The man pulled out his wallet and slapped $6 dollars on the counter before taking the bag from Gerard's hand, making sure his calloused fingertips brushed the smooth skin on the back of Gerard's hand.

"Do you have a pen I can borrow?" Gerard's eyes narrowed as he thought before he lightly nodded, hand disappearing under the bench and pulling out a black sharpie, handing it to the tattoo lined man. "My name's Frank by the way," Gerard didn't know whether or not he liked the name or not, he didn't look like a Frank. It was too, normal. "Frank Iero, Hand?" Iero, much better. Gerard hesitantly passed his hand over to Frank who quickly grabbed it. Gerard silently gasped as he felt the felt tip of the Sharpie glide across his porcelain white skin. He could feel numbers being written and then when the realisation hit him he let out a small squeak of shock. Frank Let Gerard's hand go, popping the lid back on the Sharpie with a snap and handing it over. "Call me sometime Gee," and just like that, Frank Iero strutted out, just as beautiful as when he walked in.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me?" Bert exclaimed from an edge nearby aisle. "He gave you his number," He seemed furious, fists clenched and eyebrows tightly knit together. Gerard stood there in shock, face flushed pink and mouth left hanging open as he stared at the thick black numbers stained onto the back of his hand. After a minute of silence, Gerard looked up, eyes still were blown wide. He made eye contact with a still slightly angry Bert and squealed.

"I got a boy's number!" He screamed, throwing his arms up in victory before running over to his friend and engulfing the man in a hug. Bert was stiff for a moment as confusion washed over him, but he just accepted the hug. Melting into the arms of one of his best friends.

"Fuck Gerard that's... that's... great," Gerard was overwhelmed at the numbers inked on to the back of his hand, he let go from Bert and pulled out his oldish phone with a paint-splattered Marvel case practically melded to it. He quickly opened it before tapping on contacts, filling in the number and making sure to save it.  He tapped on the message button but froze, what should he say? If he texted now would he sound desperate? He typed out a simple Hello but erased the message. Too formal. Hi? Too short. Hey there? Nope. Just Hey? Sounds good. His thumbs tapped on the screen before hitting send, listening to the little noise saying it was sent. His phone buzzed after on my a few moments of Gerard intensely staring at the screen.

_**Frank <3:** Hey. Is this Gerard?_

He screamed, "Bert! He remembered my name?" Bert playfully rolled his eyes, inwardly laughing as he leans up against the wall.

"He was in here literally two minutes ago, unless he's secretly a goldfish it's not a miracle he remembered," Gerard stuck out his tongue at him which was quickly mimicked back.

"Be excited for me" he groaned, extending the vowels for an unnecessarily long time, slowly trudging towards Bert.

"I am, he just feels like a douche" he replied, speaking the same way as Gerard had.

"Tell me what to reply with," Gerard said, handing his slightly shorter friend his phone. Bert took it and his eyes fell on to the little bubbles that were on the screen.

"First of all say, 'yeah that one." And he'll probably ask you out," Gerard's face paled at the thought as his phone was handed back to him.

"B-but I've never been asked out before," he told him, fingers hovering over the small phone keyboard.

"I'll help, don't worry," Gerard nodded, letting himself type away.

_**Gerard:**  Yeah, that one._

Another buzz a few seconds later.

_**Frank <3:** Cool, do you want to grab drinks sometime?_

Gerard stared at the foreign message which perked Bert's interest. The man looked over and smirked.

"Told you, now say yes. He'll give you a time and date. Say yes again." Gerard nodded, swallowing the large lump growing in his throat and tried to ignore his shaky fingers.

_**Gerard:**  Yeah._

_**Frank <3:** Great! Walter's Pine on Relove Ave on Saturday, around 9 pm?_

_**Gerard:**  Sounds great_

_**Frank <3: **Cool, talk to you soon_.

Gerard let out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding the whole texting scene and when he did reality hit him square in the face. He was going on a date.

Gerard Arthur Way was going on an actual real-life date with an attractive human being on Saturday at 9. Bert just looked at him with a stupidly big smile on his face.

"I never thought I would see the day..." Bert suddenly let out a strangled gasp. "We haven't called Lindsey!" He exclaimed, diving into his apron pocket to receive his phone.

"No, wait-" it was too late, he was already on the phone.

"Linds, get down here as fast as you can. Gerard has a date." He could hear the high pitched squeal of his best friend on the other line before the beeping.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?" Bert simply shook his head, he sighed, accepting his defeat. Knowing that when Lindsey arrived he would have to tell her every detail, including how he smelt.

*

She burst through the door only ten minutes later, panting and puffing like she'd run all the way from her work and knowing her. She probably had.

"Tell... me... everything," she managed to say in between her gasps for more air in her lungs.

"I got asked out," Lindsey just looked up through her bangs, her sharp eyes narrowing at him in such a way that it sent waves of fear tingling down his spine.

"I said... everything," She stood up tall, growing taller than Gerard In her heels.

"well his name is Frank Iero, he's short," Lindsey just kept looking at him which somehow forced him to speak as if she had Jedi mind tricks. "He's confident and flirty. He has long dark brown hair, kind of like a rich chocolate colour and..." Gerard's eyebrows scrunched together as he thought, then it hit him and he gasped "he had such nice tattoos like they covered his body I kinda want to know if he has any others and he had these really nice eyebrows AND these gorgeous hazel eyes that just looked like fields of sunflowers in his irises," Lindsey giddily smiled as Gerard babbled on and on about Frank, living vicariously through him while Bert looked skeptical.

"He was annoying and a jerk if you ask me," Bert commented just before Gerard was about to leap into a poem about how beautiful his lips were. Lindsey's head shot around to face him.

"Good thing no one asked Robert," His open mouth slowly shut as his next comment dissolved in his mouth. Lindsey just innocently smiled and turned back to Gerard "ignore Roberta, she just hasn't been on a date in years and probably has blue balls," The brunette burst out laughing, adding a snort or two in his fits of laughter. "Do you know what you're going to wear?" Gerard shrugged and Lindsey gasped like the shrug had been a personal attack on her family. "How?!" She exclaimed, grabbing Gerard by his hunched shoulders.

"It literally happened ten seconds ago Linds," She just looked at him, non verbally radiating 'and?'

"It's not that big of a deal, he can easily pick out an outfit," Bert said, moving closer to the pair. "Plus, I think you should probably get to work before your boss notices," She quickly let go of Gerard's shoulders.

"I'll be over tomorrow at noon," she told Gerard, kissing his cheek before bear-hugging Bert. "Love ya fuckers," she said, walking back out of the door to work.

"God, I've never been on a date before, i'm nervous," he told Bert as the shop fell back into its normal stillness.

"Then cancel or not go," Bert suggested, taking a spot next to Gerard by the counter.

"What!? No, I'd never do that," Gerard's mouth hung limply open even at the idea of not going, this was his first chance at an actual date and Bert was suggesting he didn't go. Bert looked like a puppy who'd you'd just taken away it's favourite toy and then proceeded to beat said puppy with the toy. 

"It sounded like that's what you wanted to do," He argued before resting up against the wall. The doorbell was the one to stop the conversation as an elderly lady dressed in curtains stepped in. Both men sucked in their problems and continued to work, their usual banter was reduced to commands and observations about stock. It was painful for Gerard to be in, never had he had an argument with his friends, they were everything to him and he was arguing with him over a date with a boy! He tried to make himself as useful as he could, putting ink pens into place and scrubbing the cheap floor, hoping that those impossible spots might finally give up and disappear. Bert mainly stayed in the back, packing things. every so often Gerard would look up from his spot, whether that was behind the counter or from down one of the many aisles in the store and check if he was okay. Only to be greeted with the same scowling face every time, it was seriously wearing down his spirit

"Listen, Bert, i'm sorry," Gerard finally broke after the store had been left in an uncomfortable silence for too long. Bert sighed, his agitation falling from his face as a soft smile spread.

"You don't have to apologise, I was the one throwing a temper tantrum. I should be happy for you, not trying to get you not to go," The stingy haired brunette quickly opened his arms out and Bert childishly giggled, stepping out from the darkness of the back storage room and happily accepted the embrace, burying his head into Gerard's oddly smelling jacket. "When was the last time you washed this jacket?" he tried to ask, although his words came out muffled, Gerard heard it.

"I don't think this has ever seen a washing machine," Bert quickly let go, pulling his face away from the possibly disease ridden jacket. Gerard just burst out laughing, "Bertrude, i'm kidding," He just scowled.

"Yeah yeah whatever, I think it is, however, closing time." He was right when Gerard finally noticed the time on the dirty face of the lopsided clock it was striking 6:03. Closing the store was a lot like opening it. He wasted no time, walking behind the counter to put the pencils away just as he had done 9 hours before. He followed just behind Bert's heavy steps, his own inaudible from it, out of the store and into the late Autumn wind nipping at him through his unsuitable jacket.  He checked to make sure the sign was flipped back to closed before pulling out his keys. They clinked together as if windchimes in the breeze, making it slightly difficult to put in the door lock. The slam of the lock alerted him to take the key out. Bert waited for him at the bottom of the shop's stairs, short hair blowing as his hands were shoved into his black coat. He quickly skipped down the ice cold steps, meeting his friend at the bottom, feeling the wind hit his back. The sun still sat above the horizon but was quickly disappearing under the apartments that lined the streets.

"I'll be here tomorrow to help you out with your date, with Lindsey of course" Gerard smiled at him before they shared a quick goodbye hug, the warmth of Bert on his frozen skin felt amazing and now he was dying to be at home with the warmth of his apartment heater. He watched as Bert stepped into his car, waving goodbye as always. Finally, he walked back to his apartment, stepping into the foyer felt amazing as his chilled fingertips stopped hurting. He turned on the heating and the magical buzz of his heater filled the room, thawing himself out. It wasn't even winter yet. Just the word Winter made him shiver. He stepped forward and into his apartment, he pulled his phone out of one of the front pockets before shuffling off his jacket and throwing it onto the nearest surface, he continued to strip the rest of his clothes off the same way until he was left in his Batman shirt and underwear. His underwear was probably the cleanest thing he had. He shuffled over to his couch, flinging himself onto the old squeaking furniture that he'd found on craigslist. Gerard unlocked his phone, only to be greeted by a message but not from Frank but his little brother.

_**Mikey:**  Yo _

That was all it said. He quickly typed back his greeting.

_**Gerard:** Hey Mikey._

_**Mikey:** Have you seen my Nintendo DS? _

Gerard just looked at the message, they haven't lived together for a while, how the hell would he know.

_**Gerard:**  No... should I?_

_**Mikey:**  I've been looking all day for it. I think my nintenDOGs are dead :(_ 

He laughed at the message, knowing that would be the exact reason he would look for the box of a console, always had a love for those virtual dogs.

_**Gerard:**  Maybe you lost it, or threw it away? Plus, I don't think virtual dogs can die._

_**Mikey:** SO ARE YOU SAYING THEY'VE BEEN LIVING ALL THESE YEARS SUFFERING FROM STARVATION AND DEHYDRATION?!! _

He just looked at the message, slightly shocked at the revelation made by his brother now unaware of what to type now.

_**Mikey:**  lol wait, found it. gotta flash, talk to you later?_

_**Gerard:**  sure. Bye_

Gerard exited his and Mikey's conversation, pulling up his and Frank's from this morning. Frank's contact had a shameless heart next to the name which he couldn't help but feel giddy every time he saw. In an act of confidence, he sent him a message.

_**Gerard:**  Hey again stranger_

_**Frank <3: **Oh, hey Gee. how's it going? _He smiled at the name.

_**Gerard:** Just finished work, chilling on the couch._

_**Frank <3:** What are you wearing? ;) jokes._ 

Gerard's face heated up at the joke.

_**Gerard:**  well even if you did it wouldn't be a very nice description_

_**Frank <3:** really? now i'm curious_

_**Gerard:** well... a dirty Batman shirt and underwear that i'm pretty sure has a rip through the side of it._

_**Frank <3:** Damn Gerard, you flirt. Sounds about what i'm wearing._

_**Gerard:**  lol_

_**Frank <3:** Can't wait for tomorrow :)_

_**Gerard:**  Neither, i'm going to make dinner. Bye Frank._

_**Frank <3:** Bye Gee_

Gerard's grip softened as he turned his phone off and let it fall onto his chest with a soft thud. He really couldn't be bothered making a full dinner, microwave noodles it is. He pulled himself off the couch, listening to the groaning of both him and the seat as he stood up. His bare feet carried him across the room and into his untidy kitchen. Gerard blindly opened the cabinet that sat above his head, shoving his hand into the shelf to find the noodle packet and not to touch any bugs that might've decided his house would be a nice home for the winter. The small crunch of the plastic under his fingers alerted him that he'd found his food, (the only food that he had in the house besides an old carrot) it was nothing special to him, the movement of making the hard noodles practically ingrained into his brain of the steps. As he stepped back out from the kitchen and back to the lounge room he noticed it. The sun just peaking out over the dark grey silhouettes of the buildings in a pink haze, just waving goodbye before the darkness of the night would come, illuminated not by stars and constellations but by the artificial glow of the lamp posts and houses lights. It almost made him sad, not being able to see the stars but New Jersey wasn't one for anti-light pollution as the dark corners were just as scary as not seeing the stars. The stars were his company as a lonely kid, watching the twinkle of light as another friend, he would spend sleepless nights counting ones he could see when he lived in the suburbs but moving to the city filled him with another layer of loneliness as there was no familiarity, even in the sky that he so dearly loved. Gerard looked away from the setting sun and back to his own reality, he carried his food over to his desk, if you could even call it that. Sketchbooks, loose papers and pens filled the surface making it impossible to see the wooden surface he'd found at a second-hand store. It didn't bother him in the slightest, he just moved his half-finished art out of the way of his bowl and continued. No piece he'd created inspired him enough to finish, so he found a clean sheet (that admittedly had a large coffee stain on the corner) and started something new. It was almost an outer body experience everytime he was so focused on his art, time seemed to stop still as the graphite of his pencil glided across the page, sometimes in long strokes or tiny flecks of detail. His style was special to him, the sharp edges, the contours, the colouring were all him. Soon his piece was taking place, it was a character design, something not super detailed but gave an idea of who he was creating inspired by his love of comics. As his lining of the piece finished he knew. Quickly he shuffled through his paper pile, pulling out two other designs of him and his brother. Party Poison and Kobra Kid. As he held the pieces together he knew who the third was and he smiled. He'd drawn Frank, apart of his hectic post-apocalyptic world. Now he needed one more thing, a name. That's where is inspiration stopped, Mikey and his were easy to give, they were together and messing around when the names appeared but he couldn't really do that with Frank. Well not yet. He sat there for a while, looking at his creations until he could feel his eyelids get heavy. He probably should've kept an eye on the time because when he finally checked the clock was nearing 3 am. He stood up from the desk, taking his bowl. He made a quick trip to the kitchen to wash his bowl before making his way straight to his bed. He let himself collapse onto the squeaking bed, burying himself under his sheets. As tired as he was, he couldn't sleep. The thoughts of his date later keeping his eyes glued open as he stared at his flaking ceiling. The tick of his bedside clock slowly driving him crazy every second. Tick, Tick, Tick. Gerard tossed and turned as if he'd been resting on the floor but he was in an alright bed. Each movement echoed into the frame, screeching and keeping him up more. Maybe somewhere his body was thinking that if he never slept then tomorrow would never come because as excited as he was, he was also just as anxious. It might've been a mistake? maybe it's a joke? he probably isn't even going? does this place even exist? each question digging away at his weak self-confidence. As his thought played over and over in his mind he barely had any time to realise his eyelids were falling shut and he was actually falling asleep. 


	2. Thank God I'm With You

Gerard woke up in a hazy manner as the loud banging of his front door shot bullets through his head. He pulled himself out of the bed, feeling his stiff muscles ache as he wished they would just go away and let him sleep. He stumbled through his apartment. Finally, his hands found the door handle, it took him far too long to unlock the door but the thumps of whoever was knocking was certainly not helping him. The lock clicked and he swung the door open, revealing who he was going to punch in the face.

"took you long enough," Said Lindsey, pushing past him and stepping into his apartment before he could even get his first word out.

"Why are you here so early?" He groaned, shutting the door behind her. She looked shocked at the words early before quickly telling him.

"Well if early is one in the afternoon then yes, early. I'm here because you have a date and I'm here because I'm awesome," Gerard stood there, was it seriously 1 pm? His lips pulled up into a tired smile, the best he could manage after just waking up. Almost as if she'd read his mind, he could hear the kettle bubbling away. "You need coffee, you look brain dead," she called from the kitchen as she searched the fridge for milk and sugar for her own, quickly realising that all she could find was microwave noodles and mould which she didn't want in her coffee.

Gerard fell back on to the couch with a grunt, eyes falling to the slim window on the wall parallel to him, showing the houses and other shops just outside of his door. The only other person he knew was the owner of the corner supermarket Mrs Glenfield who was a frail old woman who adored Gerard as though he were her son as she never had any herself. He didn't mind it, he drew her pictures and she would hang them up proud. He loved that woman. His daydream was cut short by a certain dark-haired friend flopping on the couch next to him with two mugs of hot black coffee in her hands. She passed the mug over to him which he happily accepted, feeling his fingertips burn on the porcelain mug. He sniffed the dark liquid, humming as the bitter smell reached his nostrils.

"You're going to burn your tongue if you drink that," she tried to warn him as Gerard pushed the edge to his lips, taking in a mouthful, she just stared in bewilderment. "You Gerard Arthur Way will always manage to surprise me," Lindsey simply said as she blew cold air over her's first.

"My date is still in eight hours, what's the point of you coming so early?" He asked after swallowing his second gulp of caffeine.

"Well because Gee, I need to give you a makeover and take you shopping and give you tips on what to do and what not to do," Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Linds, I'll do fine. Do you just want to stay here and maybe watch movies or draw with me?" Lindsey childishly pouted and Gerard knew something was up by her quirked eyebrows.

"Then will you mind that I bought..." she quickly opened her oversized handbag, pulling out a black button up and unripped jeans. Now it was Gerard's turn to be in a state of bewilderment as no handbag should be able to fit that much in it. She lay the clothes down on the couch. " movies and art would be good though," Gerard sculled the rest of his coffee before checking out the new outfit Lindsey had bought him, wide eyes the whole time. It seemed to be all the right size and he was absolutely loving it. It was something he'd never truly considered wearing before, something she referred to as 'smart casual' to his 'probably shouldn't smell that for too long'. He grinned as he held the outfit in between his worn hands, feeling the freshness of the outfit straight from the store.

"How much was this?" he gaped, searching for a tag or some form of an answer to his question that fed him some form of anxiety. He never wanted her to spend so much on him. Lindsey just sat there with a large smile, budging in no way to tell him. Once he realised it was hopeless to pry he leant over to her and wrapped his arms around her much smaller frame in a bear hug. He could feel her smile buried into his shoulder. They slowly pulled away, Gerard now positively buzzing from the idea of a date and not just the coffee.

"Bert should be coming soon, in less than an hour. If he's late do you give me permission to lecture him for no reason?" She said, going through her TARDIS of a bag. He shrugged, knowing his answer wouldn't change the fact that she would still do it. She pulled out three movies from her bag. "These are some perfect examples of what to do and what not to do. Also known as Lindsey Ballato's top Romance films. We've got 50 first dates, How to Loose a guy in 10 days and my personal favourite, Ten things I hate about you," she handed over the movies for Gerard to pick.

"You literally gave me three bad romcoms and you expect me to choose anything other than the one with Heath Ledger?" Lindsey rolled her eyes, taking the other two away. She quickly put the movies away before pulling out her laptop. Things were getting seriously crazy up in that bag.

"It's the best movie ever created and I think you should show some respect Gerard Arthur Way." Gerard scoffed as She opened up her brand new company laptop, opening the disk slot and sliding the disc in. The next knock at the door stopped Lindsey from pressing play. He knew who it was, as Lindsey's knock was high, quick and annoying. This knock was low and slow, telling him it was, in fact, his other friend. Gerard opened the door to Bert holding out a booklet to him. He looked at it with his face awkwardly contorted as he read the title. "What to do on your first date,"

"Lindsey's idea. She told me to pick it up on the way here," Bert explained, sliding the hardback into this hands and walking through. The door slammed shut and Bert and Lindsey greeted each other.

"We're watching ten things I hate about you," Bert rolled his eyes, taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch to her, leaving room for Gerard to squeeze in between them. It was nice in an uncomfortable sort of way. His friends sat warmly pressed against him making him feel less lonely than he had felt only the other night.

Lindsey pressed play and the movie started leaping right in. As much as he hated to admit it, by the end he was fully invested. He shipped Katrick and Cameranca the two main relationships, Bert still looked sceptical at the movie but Gerard honestly decided he was just a cranky man when it came to love and relationships. The time was nearing three and Lindsey was desperate to fit in another movie. She chose how to lose a guy in 10 days, which Gerard can successfully say he fell asleep to halfway in.

He was knocked awake by Lindsey, once again only this time it was because it was just passing 6:00. His date was in 3 hours. He lay awkwardly spread across the lounge with his head drooping half off of the armrest

"you snore you know," She said and watched as his eyes burst wide open. Lindsey laughed and Bert had to cover his mouth. "i'm kidding Gee," Gerard playfully glared at her as she just sweetly smiled. Gerard sat up properly on the couch, wiping his mouth from the saliva that had managed to dribble down his chin in his sleep.

"What else do I need to do?" Gerard's speech slurred together as his head sat limply on the couch.

"Do I seriously need to pump you full of caffeine so you function like normal human being?" She said, poking Gerard in the face to save her a trip of more coffee making. He shoved her hands away.

"Linds, seriously. What else?" At this moment Bert walked in, holding a plastic bag with unknown items weighing it down. Lindsey looked over her shoulder at him and nodded. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as this felt like something out of s torture scene he'd watched only a couple nights ago. Bert sat the bag on his desk before reaching into it and pulling out what it contained. Shampoo, conditioner, a comb and scissors. Gerard sat there gobsmacked as he stared at the items that now sat on his desk, staring at him.

"You, Gerard Way, are going to get into the shower and use both products and once you come out. Lindsey and I shall cut and comb your hair." Bert explained as Gerard's eyes darted between them as if they had just committed a home invasion. They both just stared back, Bert with a stone blank face and Lindsey with her classic quirked eyebrow. Finally, he broke, standing up from the couch and accepting his fate as he felt the bottles fit into his grasp. Slowly, one foot after the other he made his way to the bathroom door.

"Hasta la vista baby," He said, opening the door and slinking in. He stood in the room. His back almost immediately pressed up against the sink with the shower in front of him and the toilet by his side. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto the sink before following with his underwear till he could feel the coolness of the tiles radiate from the room. The frosted glass of the shower shone a distorted image of himself back as he reached forward to the brass handle. He opened it and stepped in. Gerard may or may not have hated showers, and especially washing his hair. After his traumatic fall and rush to the hospital after he fell in the shower had scarred him for life he lived in a constant state of slight paranoia about showering. Washing your hair only prolonged the torture. He pulled the bottles in after him before turning the hot tap to the far left. The pipes groaned and creaked but pretty soon slightly colder than room temperature water spluttered out. The drops hit his back like small bullets as he quickly half-heartedly scrubbed his body with his hands and the small block of soap. Finally, it was time. It wasn't as scary as he had lead himself to believe as he began to froth up the shampoo that was sitting in his hair. It was almost relaxing. He rinsed before throwing in the thicker stuff, conditioner. He stood counting till a minute under the mildly warm stream before rinsing the product from his hair and turning off the tap.

Once he stepped out mostly dry and half dressed he was met with cheers from his friends.

"I never thought I'd see the day!" She dramatically exclaimed, pretending to faint on to Bert who caught her. Gerard rolled his eyes at his friends, then he noticed the setup. There was a chair in the middle of the room on top of newspaper. He walked over to it and sat down without a fuss which made Lindsey extra giddy about being able to cut his hair.

"I've always wanted to cut your hair," she giggled, holding a pair of small curved metal scissors in her hand, "don't worry, I won't do anything drastic. Just a trim." She playfully snipped the scissors before really getting into it with a comb in hand. Gerard sat there as she combed through his tangles, wincing as she tugged at the knots and worked around his scalp. Soon he could hear the snipping of scissors and he knew pieces of his hair were falling to the newspaper floor. it wasn't as daunting at washing his har but it was still pretty scary to trust Lindsey with a pair of scissors, or any blade for a matter of fact. Lindsey went through his hair one more time, taking out any hair that hadn't fallen and to check it's length. "Tadaa" she announced, handing Gerard her compact mirror to check how he looked. He was glad she'd kept to her promise of just a trim because it made his face look fresh like he'd found new life but no, he was still a moderately sad and lonely art store owner. He smiled at his reflection before standing and hugging his best friend.

"I love it Linds," He told her as she playfully ruffled it for fun, he looked over to Bert who just gave him a big smile and a thumbs up. It had taken an hour and a half and he could feel the antsiness in his shaking fingers.

"Time for a wardrobe change!" she announced, throwing the clothes at him. "Change you lucky man," Gerard took the clothes and retreated back to his room. He quickly stripped once again, throwing on his freshly washed underwear. Buttoning up the shirt was a nightmare with his unsteady hands, missing a button or just not being able to get the button through. He sighed for a minute, trying to catch his breath after that and then realising that he really needed to work out more often, or at all. The skinny jeans seemed to not want to get over his thighs, he pulled and shoved his body around until they sat snug around his waist where he buttoned them. He checked himself out in the mirror, admiring the image of a new man. The jeans cupped his legs in all the right places, framing his butt and giving him delicate curves in places that seemed more like lumps. God women's jeans were great. Except for the non-existent pockets. He left his bedroom and Lindsey and Bert were once again left in shock.

"If I were gay I'd tap," Bert said, almost as if he were daydreaming which sent Gerard's face bright red.

"if you weren't gay I'd tap," mumbled Lindsey after as they both stood there admiring their handy work. Gerard just paraded around, fluttering from the compliments. "we've still got an hour," She said once out of her weird trance.

"coffee?" Bert suggested.

"Coffee." both Lindsey and Gerard replied. Bert disappeared into the kitchen leaving Gerard and Lindsey to flop on the couch.

"I'm so nervous," he blurted out as his but sank into the old couch, she looked at him and offered a smile for comfort.

"I'd expect nothing less, dates are always going to be nerve-wracking and they're especially going to be daunting if you have never really... dated," He nodded, taking in the comforting information as Bert returned juggling three mugs of boiling hot coffee, trying to keep a straight face and not appear as if the coffee was scalding his fingers. He quickly passed the mugs to the other two, visibly relaxing.

"too hot Bertie?" Lindy joked as she blew on her steaming coffee, Bert just shot her a look which just made her smile. It was funny, as intimidating as Bert seemed, he could never scare Lindsey. She just thought it was funny, he full-heartedly admired her bravery. They sipped their coffee in a comfortable silence (except Gerard who'd almost sculled it within the first few seconds and was now positively buzzing).

"this whole date could be a complete disaster," He said, still holding his empty mug.

"it could," Bert said, sipping his coffee and ignoring the glare he was getting from the female on the couch.

"Bert's just a grump, it'll be fine. Right, Bert?" Her teeth gritted at the last words but all Bert did was give her a shrug. Gerard's fingers fiddled with his favourite mug, hoping to ignore the anxiety inside him by counting how many chips he could find or how many paint stains he could find, every time he lost count he started again. It didn't help that much, it only pushed his worrying to the second in line which only made it grow quicker till it was pushing away any other thoughts. It was almost sickening, the back of his throat feeling like he was about to throw up from the amount he was worrying.

"Gerard, are you okay?" Bert's voice rang through his ears as it took him a moment to even realise he was being spoken to. He looked over at his blond friend and gave a forced smile as he tried to ignore the sick feeling that was still building. "I think it's time to get going," His face paled as he heard those words, he even checked his phone time to make sure Bert wasn't playing a trick on him but it was time. 8:45. Walter's Pine was a nice bar, it was new and apparently great from what he'd heard when it'd had opened. Bert would be driving him as he didn't own a car. Everyone stood from the couch and followed each other out of the door. The wind was colder than he remembered and Lindsey passed him his coat as she wished them goodbye and Gerard good luck.

* * *

When Bert dropped him off he was a couple minutes late and he hoped that it would be considered 'fashionably late'. The wind assaulted his freshly cut hair as he moved towards the entrance, pulling his coat close as a safety precaution. It was heavenly as he entered the bar. Its warm contemporary feel flooded his senses as he smelled the air for the crackling fire that sat ablaze nearby behind a pair who seemed to be enjoying it as well. The bar was filled with indistinguishable chatter from the patrons of the bar who were scattered around the building nothing loud, a background hum in his mind. His eyes scanned the many faces as he shrugged his coat off. His eyes wandered from the white tiled and whitewashed bar counter and to the seating area that was used when dining nearby that had a few members sparsely spaced out. His heart leapt out of his chest when he saw a certain dark haired man sat on one of the candlelit tables. Frank's confident aura was different as he noticed the man's shaking leg and unsettled hands. It made him smile knowing that his fears were reciprocated in his date. Gerard threw his coat over his arm and stepped forward to the table, feeling his feet clank on the wooden floors as he neared. It was an indescribable feeling when Frank's hazel eyes met his and he noticed Frank's eyes widen and his worry disappear. Frank stood up to greet him with an awkward hug that was still happily accepted by Gerard.

"Nervous?" Frank spoke first as they settled into their seats, Gerard nodded unsure of where to place his hands. He ended up resting them on his lap. "Yeah, I heard this place was good," they both went quiet as they looked around, it was weird.

"So Frank, what's something you've always wanted to do?" Gerard asked when he decided it had been quiet for way too long. He seemed to be happy about that as Frank's body language relaxed into his chair.

"I've always wanted to tour with my band." That perked Gerard's interest as he leaned forward, arms resting on the table instead.

"Really? what kind of band are you in?" Frank's eyes shone as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well we're called Frank Iero and the Patience, we're kind of like a punk, alt-rock or whatever band. We just do what we want. We're not too big but I don't mind. It's really fun because music's always been a big part of my life as I've been playing the guitar for as long as I can remember. It's also kind of therapeutic to get all my emotions out into music," He blushed when he realised he'd just rambled on about his music. "sorry about that..." Gerard quickly shook his head.

"don't be silly, I love it when people talk about what they're passionate about," They smiled at each other for a moment.

"What's something you've always wanted to do?" Gerard bit his lip as he thought.

"release a comic," Frank looked surprised but said nothing. waiting for Gerard to explain himself. "I've always been in love with comics and for the past few years I've been developing a story of what I want to create so maybe one day if I get it published or maybe a career out of it I can sell the store and start pursuing it full time,"

"That sounds amazing," He told him honestly which Gerard gratefully smiled at, it was weird. The fact that they could talk to each other. It was awkward but Lindsey had told him that all dates start out awkward. "So Gerard, what's your music go to?" Frank asked, fingers fiddling with each other.

"Well I like a lot of music but i'm a big fan out punk, but i'm a bitch for Britpop," They both laughed together as a waitress neared their table, dressed in the Bar's uniform of black.

"Hi, How may I take your order?" The girl smiled as her pen hovered over the slip, Gerard stopped laughing and turned into a deer in the headlights, he'd not even so much as glanced at the menus in the middle of the table.

"We haven't decided yet, give us 10 more minutes," Frank said, saving Gerard from that situation.

"You know you were really kind of like, cocky in the store. Especially with Bert and all," Gerard mentioned as he pulled a laminated menu from the holder in the middle. Frank seemed to tense at the name, eyebrows slightly furrowed. He didn't notice this, instead, he scanned the sheet for something good as Frank looked over at him.

"Yeah, I uh. I was trying to impress you." Gerard's gaze lifted over the edge of his menu and at Frank in slight shock. He was also kind of glad that arrogance was more showing off and not who he was. "I get very flaunty when I try to impress someone," Gerard nodded in understanding as he continued to read the small printed words.

"What are you having?" He asked once he couldn't make up his mind.

"Just the Vegetarian burger with an on tap beer, any idea what you want to eat. After we can really 'get drinks'" Frank said as he placed his menu back to where it was.

"I'll have the Caesar Salad I guess, and maybe a Lemon Lime and Bitters," he finally chose after a small eenie meenie game in his head, just in time too as the waitress appeared only moments after.

"Ready to order?" She asked, enthusiasm still dripping from her body. Frank nodded before saying.

"I'll have the Vegetarian burger with whatever's on tap and my very beautiful date here will have the Caesar salad with a lemon-lime and Bitters," Gerard shot him a playful glare when he heard him call him beautiful. The waitress repeated back the order to them before leaving once it was cleared.

"You didn't need to tell her," Gerard complained looking at him with betraying eyes that said he was flattered.

"Well it's a date Gee, I'm going to treat you well," He blatantly smiled at him, despite the fact he was supposed to be mad, he really couldn't help it. Frank made him feel special and nice. He was fun to talk with and knew just what to say for Gerard to smile.

"I'm paying then," he tried to argue but Frank just shook his head.

"I'm the one that asked you out. By dating law I have to pay,"Gerard's head tilted to the side as his eyes narrowed, a ghost of a smile present.

"You just made that up," Frank just shrugged. "Frankie," he groaned.

"Gee," Gerard shook his head, giving up on trying to convince a very stubborn man.

"Fine, next date I'm paying," Frank's brow twitched upwards, similar to what Lindsey's does.

"So you're saying there'll be a next time," Gerard just smirked, giving him a shrug instead of an answer like he had only a few moments ago. "Touché Gerard. Touché,"

They talked until their food came, Frank, explaining how he was an only child in his family and Gerard going on about Mikey and his parents. They had things in common which was amazing. They both liked the same or similar shows, music, drinks and activities. Once their food was laid out they talked all through eating (not with food in their mouth) about what they planned to do later in life. It was interesting talking about what they saw in their future. Finally, their meal came to an end, of course, Frank paid, and they migrated to the bar.

"Are you driving home?" Frank asked as they took a seat on one of the stools.

"No, Bert dropped me off," he quietly nodded before alerting the bartender.

"A shot of Baileys to start," Frank said before turning back to Gerard. "And maybe we can end with a blowjob," Gerard's face twisted into shock as Frank laughed at the reaction. "The drink Gerard." The bartender slid two shots of Baileys over which they both happily accepted. They clinked their glasses together.

"Bon voyage," they said at the same time before tipping the drink back, feeling it go down their throat. They drank for a while, talking about much looser things than they had at the table and laughing harder than they should've at things and the surprising this is. They did end on a blowjob. The drink of course.

The both tumbled out of the bar, leaning against each other as they stood in the blistering cold as the night began to strike 10 past midnight. The streets were pretty awake as it was the nightlife of Jersey. People huddled in lines under the clubs electrifying neon glow, casting a red filter over the men and women's bodies as they waited to go into the clubs while others like Gerard and Frank stumbled around the bitter pathway looking for a ride. Gerard had called Bert around 15 minutes ago to pick him up and he knew he was on his way. Frank was standing next to his taxi facing Gerard.

"I had a great time, we should do this again," Frank's hazy words kind of jumbled together but Gerard just happily smiled at him.

"Yeah, we should." What happened next shocked him. One minute he was speaking and the next he felt a pair of warm lips against his chilled ones. It was a sweet goodbye kiss but it meant a lot to him.

"Bye sweetheart," Frank said gently touching the side of his face before stepping into the taxi. Gerard waved as he watched the yellow cab take off down the street, leaving him alone in the cold but it was weird. He'd never felt so warm or happy in almost forever but the trace of warmth on his lips filled his with a smile and a drizzle of hope that when they saw each other again that feeling wouldn't go. Bert pulled up less than a minute later a smile still wide on his face. The car ride passed in mostly silence, Gerard's head leant up against the window as his breath fogged it up as he lazily daydreamed inside his own liquidated mind. Bert kept looking at him every few minutes from his peripheral, checking to see if Gerard was still conscious or he'd somehow managed to fall asleep to the racket the car was making.

When he was dropped back home in the early hours of the morning he expected to see Lindsey there ready to pounce on him for details but as he stumbled into the entry he found it devoid of anyone. His apartment was layered with a ghostly glow from the moon, covering his apartment in a cool blue. He stumbled over his own feet as he struggled to undress, almost completely falling over as he tried to take off his shoes and his button up was much harder when the buttons were moving in his fingertips. Finally, it was just him and his underwear.He carried himself over to his bedroom, slightly dazed and his body happily slid into the sheets of his bed, still slightly humming but his body was exhausted from the unnecessary nerves so when his head hit his pillow he was out.


	3. Chapter 3: Time Flies

Gerard silently pressed the ice pack to his head, feeling the coolness of the ice relieve the low stinging pain in his head. Lindsey sat on the floor watching him with a glass of water and Panadol firmly in her hands. He didn't even have that much of a hangover, he was in this whole mess because Lindsey decided it would be fun to break into his house and scare him. Which of course lead to Gerard falling out of bed and smashing headfirst to the hardwood floor. She immediately apologised and explained why she was in his house, to obviously get information on the previous night. Besides his headache and sleep ridden mental state, he groggily explained what had happened in a quick summary before she grabbed an ice pack.

"I really am sorry," she apologised for the thousandth time in the hour as she handed the things to Gerard. He flashed a slightly pained smile at her, knowing she meant well.

"Linds, I'm fine. It's nothing. Stop apologising," Lindsey nodded as he swallowed a tablet with the water. "What's the time anyway?"

"It's eleven, Bert's taking care of the store so you could sleep in," she replied still looking over him, eyebrows creased in concern for her best friend's well being. Despite it being a small accident that may not even leave a bruise.

"I guess to work," He quickly threw the ice pack onto the kitchen counter that lay not too far away and stood up but only to have Lindsey stop him and push him back on to the couch. He landed with an 'oof' as his body his the lounge, sending a screech as the springs protested against the sudden weight change.

"Gerard," she said looking down at him with fairly pointed eyes, even crossing her arms as a sign of seriousness.

"What!?" he replied, now irritated that he'd been knocked down by Lindsey twice in an hour.

"you're wearing no pants." Gerard's face paled as he looked down to see that she was right, god was he glad that she existed. She just picked up some pants that were hanging off of the side of the couch and a shirt she found underneath her feet briefly smelled them and chucked them at him. He shimmied the items on at the couch before standing up once more, without the fear of being pushed back down, to slide on his shoes. Lindsey smiled at him as she handed over his only jacket before they both headed for the apartment door. They left the safety of the apartment and entered the chilled New Jersey streets that seemed to be slick with fairly new rain as heavy overcast clouds sat slumped in the sky blocking the suns heat from the area. They walked over the small puddles and to the store, only to freeze once they saw a pretty heated argument between none other than Frank Iero and Bert McCracken. Both men instantly quietened as the sound of the doorbell jingle interrupted them.

"Frank? What are you doing here?" Gerard squeaked as he and Lindsey stood awkwardly in the doorway watching them.

"I WAS looking for you but I ended up having a very lovely chat with your friend Mr McCracken over here." Frank and Bert seemed to glare at each other, Frank not even looking at him as he spoke.

"Frank, how about we take a walk? I would prefer if you were to not kill one of my best friends," He nodded at Gerard's proposition, tearing his eyes from Bert's and over to the man he was currently dating. One final aggravated glance was sent Bert's way before Frank ushered himself out of the store door. Gerard looked at Bert in a slight hurt confusion as to why he and Frank couldn't get along. Bert just ignored him. He stepped back out of the shop, leaving it to just Lindsey and Bert to manage, and already the thick tension that was trapped in the air seemed non-existent. Only the smell of rain on the path under the men's feet. This was the Frank he liked, soft-faced Frank not what he was in there. All contorted and violent, it didn't suit him. "What was that about?" He asked when he decided that Frank wouldn't start explaining.

"You look really cold in that jacket, do you want mine?" Frank tried to dance around the question but Gerard only looked at him for him to get that it wasn't working and he shut his mouth.

"Listen, Frank, I think you're an amazing guy but if you're going to be like this with my best friend I don't think this will work out," Frank looked like a hurt puppy, his mouth lightly open while his eyes were wide.

"Gerard, no, please. It's something that I can't tell you just yet. I swear if we ever become something more I'll tell you. Cross my heart and hope to die" Frank quickly crossed his heart before continuing "But I don't even think i'm ready to confront it myself, I hope you can understand but Bert and I, yes we have history. Not that much but History." Gerard nodded at the explanation, taking a moment to process the information.

"if you want this relationship, you better fix it," Frank looked almost alarmed at that.

"I'd love to but fixing it, might cause more problems than I can handle, plus the way he wants me to fix it is something I can't do," Gerard was a little irritated at how vague the problem was but he swallowed it and tried to accept it.

"fine, how about that walk?" Frank grinned, snaking his hand into Gerard's. He almost gasped as he felt Frank's warm fingertips curl around his own.

"But seriously, you look cold do you want mine. I have two." Gerard shook his head, hopelessly smiling as he casually bumped into him.

"Nah, i'm fine" Frank nodded. They began walking, feeling the gentle breeze slowly freeze their exposed skin. They were one of the only ones out on the street, passing water covered street lights and abandoned bike racks but never another venturing soul, every so often a car would hum by along the street but most had their senses and stayed indoors. They walked countless stores, most void of people until he reached a store that he couldn't help but stop at. Glenfield supermarket. "Let's go in" He didn't even wait before he pulled Frank into the store. The door dinged as they stepped into the small heated store. Immediately Mrs Glenfield perked up, looking at them through her wire-framed glasses. She was a fairly short woman who reminded him of his own grandmother with short pointed pixie nose with a soft face and thin red lips.

"Gerard!" she exclaimed, standing from her chair at the counter to greet them. Gerard smiled, walking over and hugging her as well as receiving a short kiss. "and who's this? Plase tell me it's your boyfriend, you always look so lonely. He's very attractive" He flashed red in embarrassment as Frank just grinned.

"Mrs Glenfield, meet Frank Iero. The man I am currently dating" She grinned, her deep-lined face crinkling into a wide smile at him.

"Good morning mam," Frank said, holding his hand out for her to shake, only to be caught off guard when a pair of thin arms wrapped around him receiving a kiss on both cheeks.

"You look like a young version of my husband," She turned to Gerard "If you ever get married, know that face will look like a crinkled bedsheet," Frank stood there wide-eyed at her and Gerard began to almost piss himself laughing. They both looked at each other, Gerard's eyes crinkled at the corners as he snorted which Frank couldn't help but smile at.

"I think we'll go now, I don't want to bruise his ego much more," he said in between small dying giggles. Mrs Glenfield smiled and nodded, happily giving goodbye hugs and kisses as she wished them a good day. They stepped back onto the street and Gerard couldn't help but look over to the man he was dating and giggle. The brunet looked at him out of the corner of his eye and lightly smiled before taking Gerard's hand into his own once again.

They moved pretty silently for the next few minutes, appreciating being able to walk together in peace and calmness without any stress to fill up the silence with unnecessary words, it was almost a foreign concept to people. They only spoke in glances and smiles, telling each other they were content in walking together as the leaves of the wilting trees wildly danced around them in the wind. Their fingers were comfortably locked together, radiating warmth as they stepped across the empty street and into the browning park nearby. It was much less a Park and more an empty lot with a couple of trees that attempted to pass itself off as one.

"Are you sure you don't want my jacket?" Frank asked once more after seeing Gerard shiver after a gust of wind had hit them. He shook his stiff head but Frank decided he was just an utterly stubborn man. He let go of Gerard's hand and the man was especially shocked at the gesture until he saw Frank shimmying off his large winter coat. He tried to refuse it but his protests went unnoticed as he was wrapped in the jacket and zipped up.

"Thanks..." He said once he felt himself actually generate heat and not being almost numb. Frank took a moment to look at him before reaching up to gently trace his rough fingertips over the small red mark on his forehead left courteously by Lindsey.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked concern washing over his face.

"Just something," Frank shook his head before dropping his hand to take Gerard's. They began to walk once more.

"You are one stubborn man Gerard Way," their feet moved in a fluid synchronisation, fluttering over the yellow-tinged short grass crumpling under each step. Gerard stopped in his tracks as he noticed the unusual flutter of colour in the orange stained leaves of the malting trees, a small coloured bird perched on a dying branch of a tree gazing at the two men. "What is it?" Frank asked gazing somewhere near Gerard's own.

"In the tree, it's a small bird. You know I love birds. They're beautiful," Gerard smiled at the small Finch watching as it looked back with its beady eyes, Frank caught on to the yellow tinted bird and his eyes seemed to widen almost.

"Is that a canary?" Gerard shrugged,

"I dunno the real specifications of different bird species, but I think so?" Frank seemed more amazed at the bird than Gerard. Hazel eyes tracing the delicate body sat high up nestled in the dead branches.

"I've not really seen one in the wild, my grandmother owned one. Said it reminded her of her husband," Gerard nodded at the information, tightly holding Frank's arm as they observed the small bird. A lot of birds had already started their migration to somewhere warmer while others like the canary stayed behind. The bird eventually took flight and made its way down South of them, both men shortly marvelled at it before continuing on with their walk. They made their way along the streets, wandering the slowly drying pathway and every so often kicking the small dirty puddles at each other for a quick laugh. Finally, their journey ended as it had started about an hour ago, at the store.

"It was nice to see you again, I hope maybe one day you and Bert could maybe be in the same room without killing each other," Frank sadly smiled before gently placing a kiss on Gerard's hair swept forehead, lips pressing against the small strands underneath as well as a form of goodbye. He happily accepted the kiss, reciprocating his own on Frank's stubbly cheek.

"I'll see you later Gerard," they both smiled before Frank took off down the street, letting Gerard turn back to his store.

Bert was silently counting out stock when the jingle of the door alerted him that Gerard had returned, he still had the same sour expression on his face as he did almost an hour earlier and Lindsey was nowhere to be seen.

"Bertie, where's Lindsey?" Bert glanced up at him, eyes shimmering with something.

"Lindsey this, Lindsey that. Never, 'oh hi Bert! How are you?' Bert growled as he continued shuffling through the stock in front of him. Gerard silently nodded, deciding it was best to leave Bert be until he calmed down to avoid making anything worse. Instead, he went looking for her himself. He found her in the supply room munching on chips as muffled punk rock pounded from her earphones. She seemed to be happily counting the stock before lip syncing a few words and repeating, Gerard couldn't help but stifle a laugh. He walked over to her and quickly tapped her on the shoulder to let her know he wasn't going to kill her. she still jumped up in shock, tugging her earphones from their places and pulling the best karate moves she could. He just laughed as Lindsey came to the realisation that it was just him.

"Fuck Gerard, you scared me!" She seemed already out of breath, smiling in between her rapid intakes of breath.

"Yeah, yeah. What's got Bert so sour faced?" He asked, vaguely gesturing to the lump in the other room.

"Oh, that. He basically threw a hissy fit when you and Frank were out 'Frank isn't good for Gerard, why doesn't Gerard listen to me. Ya da ya da ya..." Lindsey attempted her best impression of Bert speaking, which looked pretty ridiculous. "I told Bert to leave you two alone but then he got pissy at  _me_ , saying 'you're on their side blah blah,' honestly I think he's having problems with his love life like I thought Alison was perfect for him." Gerard nodded, Bert was the kind of man to act out at others when something was wrong so something like this would make sense. They both finished their discussion and stepped back into the main store, finding Bert hunched over. Gerard walked over and jumped on to the counter as Lindsey stood beside them.

Gerard waited a moment for some kind of acknowledgement but when none came he asked "Bert? Are you okay?" He carefully placed his hand on the back of his head, rubbing small circles into it to coax out an explanation. Bert at first shrugged before lifting up his head.

"I'm sorry I got angry," Bert apologised not looking at Gerard. He just nodded, waiting once more for the words to be coaxed from his friend's mouth. "...I just can't tell you. It's not up to me," Gerard flashed a small sad smile to him.

"I just heard almost the same thing come out of Frank's mouth. I just don't know how to feel being so left out of this big secret between you guys and I only want to help."

"When Frank finally gets the balls to tell you it'll make sense," Bert snapped at him, just the mention of Frank was something that seemed bitter to him. Lindsey defeatedly sighed looking over her shoulder at Gerard with eyes telling him to give it up, his held the same defeated look in them. he pushed himself back off the countertop, hand gently brushing down Bert's side as he stood up.

Throughout the day Gerard pulled out his phone, hoping to see a text from Frank explaining everything despite never hearing a buzz from his phone. Everytime he himself opened up the app to text him he always chickened out, deleting the message and putting his phone away once again. Bert's mood didn't seem to improve throughout the day and it left something sizzling at the bottom of his stomach, something wondering if maybe he was the reason for Bert's unhappiness. Even as closing time approached not a word was spoken and Bert left early unlike the day's he'd stay behind to help close up.

"You don't work here linds, you an leave," Gerard told her as he dipped the rag that he'd just used to wipe down the bench with back into the soapy water.

"Well you see Gee, i'm staying because i'm here to help you because I care... and also your only employee just left and I want you to hurry up so I can follow you upstairs and watch movies," He laughed as he picked the bucket up to dump it down the brush cleaning drains at the back of the store. Lindsey followed with a broom in hand, half-assing the job of sweeping.

"God, I have no clue what I'm going to do with the whole Bert Frank situation," he sighed As he poured the soapy water into the large basin.

Lindsey looked at him for a moment before she said "it's not really fair for you to have to choose, maybe just keep those things separate," Gerard nodded, taking the bucket and bringing it to it's hiding space in the closet which was soon joined by Lindsey's broom being shoved in as well.

"God I feel like such a whiney indecisive bitch"

"But Frank doesn't seem like a bad dude, you even said it yourself,"

"I'm just worried about the secret." Lindsey shrugged herself, unable to offer any help on what the secret may be or how to help ease his mind and tell him it isn't that bad.

"How about movies huh? Forget about all these boys."

*

Both of them had set up camp in his room on his cramped bed once they'd arrived home. The movies Lindsey had brought were the ones that she knew would cheer them both up. Batman and Robin. The one that has a villain who is only as terrifying as the puns that come out of his mouth. But George Clooney was a bit of a plus. The Room was also something to laugh at. Lindsey quickly pressed play on her laptop as the Warner Bros symbol morphed into the bat symbol. the two watched as it smashed into pieces and was quickly replaced by the cast members.

"God I wish I had ice cream," Gerard muttered as he shuffled his way into his uncomfortable mattress.

"you're literally friends with a supermarket owner yet you never get groceries, explain how that in any way works,"

"because i'm amazing and everyone loves me, my dear," Lindsey snorted as if it was the funniest joke she'd heard in her life.

"Let me guess, you stumbled in and when she said hello you turned to a giant mess of paranoia and she took pity on you?"

"Exactly," he shot a pair of finger guns at her before curling up against her, appreciating that she truly was there. It was weird, he never feels so lonely until someone is next to him. It was like an amputee who didn't know they'd lost a limb till it was on them and Lindsey and Bert seemed to be his limbs.

They settled down and continued to watch the movie, slightly wheezing at the cheesiness of the ridiculous movie they were watching. Goddamn Robin was annoying but goddamn was he hot. They sat in comfortable darkness enjoying the film till someone knocked. Lindsey and Gerard shot each other confused glances as she paused the movie. Anxiety bit at his throat and filled his lungs.

"Go open it," Lindsey whispered in a hushed voice. Gerard looked shocked but stood up anyway, taking as deep of a breath as he could as he felt his chest tightening. He walked out of his room in muffled steps and through his living room and down the stairs to his door, at first peeping through the door hole. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Bert behind his door. He unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Hey," Bert seemed out of breath like he'd run all the way here, face flushed and hair slightly dishevelled.

"Hey," he replied confused, eyes looking around out of the door for any sign of someone else.

"Are you and Linds here? I kind of wanted to say sorry about today, I was being a dick and I shouldn't have taken it out on you," Gerard nodded at Bert's explanation, opening the door to let him into his little flat thing. Bert followed Gerard all the way into his bedroom where an expectant Lindsey sat. Her expression became pretty neutral as both men entered. Bert, of course, apologised to her once again and Lindsey happily accepted it. Gerard rested on his bed taking a moment to think.

he began to chuckle to himself "god this is messed up, I should just tell Frank that it's over." Lindsey looked shocked while Bert seemed almost detached to what his friend had said. " I guess you're right. he isn't good for me if he causes all this," his voice was laced with sadness which wasn't unnoticed by Lindsey who's head jerked slightly at the words. She quickly cleared her throat.

"I just need to borrow Bertie Boy for a sec," Bert was just as surprised as Gerard when the raven-haired girl dragged him from the room, leaving Gerard alone. He sat there for a moment before he pulled out his phone and opened up their texts. scrolling for a moment, a smile finding his face as he continued. A sad one. knowing these little bubbles would eventually end. It was magical while it lasted.

 **Gerard:** Frank, I think we should probably talk.

 **Frank <3:** Yeah of course, Anytime. Now?

Gerard looked at that heart next to Frank's name and it hurt a little, he got so attached so quickly. When he was so attached it was difficult to let go. Like when he left home, he'd grown so used to life, with Mikey, His friends. His parents. His breathing paused for a moment. when he was 16, his mother was diagnosed with breast cancer. It was stage IV. She kept putting off going to the doctors, always saying things like "it'll go away" and trying to work through it. That's where he got his stubbornness. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced, watching the strongest woman in his life reduced to a pale skeleton that blended with the hospital ward. It was scarier for him to watch his brother experience it. The day she finally passed it was the hardest thing, there was no one in the world with him.

_He sat there, feet pulled up on the uncomfortable seat. The smell of chemical cleaners and sanitary wipes burned into his nostrils as he sat there. Donna, his mother had been asleep most of the day, the treatments wearing out her body faster than cancer ever had. She lay still, the heart rate monitor the only indication she was alive at all. He sat there flipping page after page of the comics he brought. His father and Mikey were down the hall in the bathroom, they'd been gone no longer than a minute._

_"Gee?" he almost didn't hear the soft worn voice call his name, he turned his body towards his mother's shell of a body. Her gentle eyes open for a moment before she took a slow blink like she was even more exhausted. His body thrust himself to her side, kneeling beside her. she looked at him and smiled, shakily reaching to touch his face. Only then did he feel the tears streaming down his face. "can you get me water baby?" she croaked. Gerard did as he was asked, taking a cup from a cabinet and filling it up with water from the sink bringing it over for her. He helped her lift the glass to her lips, watching as she took slow sips before stopping._

_"I have to tell you something," he whispered to her. she didn't speak but her tired eyes asked him to continue. "i'm gay" a large grin imprinted itself on to herself._

_"I know baby," she smiled like it was the best day of her life "Can you sing for me?"_

_"Like what?" His head rested against the hospital bed, he could feel his, mother's frail fingers rest in the jungle of his head._

_"something to hope for,"_

_"here comes the sun, do do do do. here come's the sun and I say, it's alright now..." He sang, ever so often taking a moment to breathe unless he wanted to break down. He moved his head so his hands now rested against her icy hand so he could look at her. He could hear Mikey and his father enter just as he finished. she smiled one of her dazzling smiles but it quickly faded, her eyes closing as the tension in her body disappeared. The machine that seemed to scream into his ear seemed silent as he looked at her, his body broke. The world that was so precious to him along with it followed as his body ripped with an agonising feeling that tortured his withered soul. He screamed, he bit, he clawed and he sobbed as he was dragged from the room. Watching his mother's body fade further from him, it wasn't even really her, just her shell finally breaking down yet he screamed for her. He could see Mikey and his dad standing off to the side watching as he screamed as if he was the one being sent to die here. He was allowed one time in his life to break down, not even as a child and never after had he thrown a tantrum. He deserved to have a breakdown. he'd spent a year being strong for the sake of his family, he wasn't afraid to admit that he loved her, she was his everything._

Gerard snapped out of it to see tears had fallen on his phone from his stained cheeks that distorted the bright screen. He didn't move to wipe them only took a deep breath.

 **Gerard:**  Yeah.

 **Frank <3: **I'm listening.

Lindsey reemerged with Bert in toe, head down.

"Bert has agreed to shut the fuck up and let you date who you want," Lindsey smiled proudly glancing over to Bert before looking back at a once deflated Gerard who now had a shocked look across his face.

"Really?" he gasped, holding his phone tightly.

 **Gerard:**  never mind, it's not important anymore.

He quickly pocketed his phone, ignoring the buzzes as he collapsed onto the bed. Lindsey cannonballed after him, once again followed by Bert.

"With the number of people I'm sleeping with I should be paid," Gerard joked. He pulled up the laptop once again, burying his body into the side of Lindsey to get comfortable to watch.

*  
Gerard awoke a week later by the buzzing in his pants. His friends now long void from his bed, leaving not a trace of warmth from their bodies. He tiredly patted around for his mobile before hitting the device and bringing it right up to his face.

**Incoming Call: Frank <3**

"Frankie...?" Gerard slurred into his end.

"Oh shit, I woke you didn't I," his soft laughter made his dazed mind smile as he replied.

"No...pe," he sat up in his bed, eyes looking over to his alarm flashing its red numbers 2:43.

"Don't lie,"

"Why are you up then?" He heard some shuffling around.

"Just some stuff, are you busy?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, unless you want to go to bed."

"No, it's nice these late calls."

"It's been just over a week and I'm already waiting to hear your voice," they both laughed in sync, Gerard's head resting on the wall behind him.

A large rumble echoed through the apartment, like the sound of a wild beast let loose. Then another crash a few seconds later.

"It's finally storming," Gerard noted as frank hummed, hearing the small pattering of droplets hitting the window. "I can never sleep when it's raining,"

"Why not? It's relaxing."

"I dunno, it's like a drum. Pattering away into my head when I don't want it to. Ya know?"

"I know," they sat in silence holding the phone to his ear. "Maybe I can play until you go to sleep?"

"What exactly do you play?"

"Mainly electric guitar but I'll bust out my killer acoustic." Gerard tiredly laughed.

"I'd like that," he could hear the shuffling and clunking of Frank's movement. He laughed to himself when he heard something clang and Frank curse to himself. Soon enough he was back.

"Okay, I'm back, now close your eyes and let me serenade you," Gerard did as he was told, lying back down in his bed with his phone on his bedside table. Soon enough there was music being played from it, mellow and soothing.

"You're good at this,"

"Sleep Gerard, or I'll stop playing,"

"Gnight," he could faintly hear the words being spoken back to him as he burrows himself into the mattress. Listening to the gentle chord progression as his eyes became heavy.

_Gerard opened his eyes, everything was white and he was sitting in a chair beside a bed. He was in the hospital again, his mother lay hazy on the bed as if he were looking at her through an unfocused camera lens._

_"Can you sing for me?" He held onto her frail voice for a moment._

_"Like what?"_

_"Something to hope for," only instead of a silence for him to fill, there was a familiar sound. He turned to see Frank sitting on the chair with his guitar, strumming along like he was unaware he was even here. When he turned back he knew something was certainly wrong. Instead of the image of his mother in the bed, Frank lay there, holding his hand._

_"Gee, please sing," he seemed to beg, gripping Gerard's fingers as tight as his weak body could._

_"I-I can't," Gerard choked out._

_"Why not?" Frank looked at him through his desaturated eyes._

_"Because I know what happens if I do,"  Frank's face fell blank as his image blurred away, someone turning down his opacity as Gerard stood there until Frank was gone. He could feel himself crying once again._


End file.
